malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Stock Car Races
Stock Car Races is the tenth episode of Season 1 of Malcolm in the Middle and the tenth episode overall of the show. Summary Hal takes the boys to see stock-car races on a school day. While she's looking for her paycheck, Lois cleans the house and finds enough evidence to ground the boys. Francis sneaks a snake into the academy. Dewey constantly punches himself in order to get Reese in trouble so he can relax in front of the TV. Plot Malcolm is upset about having to dance in front U The boys are shocked though when Hal tells them they aren't going to school. He takes them to the racetrack to see the last race of the best driver ever Rusty Malcolm. After two laps, the boys decide to get some cokes. While arguing over who should watch him though, the boys lose Dewey and enter a forbidden room instead of staying hooked on finding him, only to be caught by a security guard. Meanwhile, Francis' disobedience affects the rest of the cadets' after being caught smoking on campus, thanks to Spangler's dog, Patton, who smelled smoke on him. However when he secretly overhears how much the cadets hate the annoying dog, he secretly bought a snake whom he named Otis and stashed him in his foot locker. When he shows this to Stanley, he warns Francis to get rid of the snake before Spangler finds out. He refuses and intends to use Otis one day to attack the dog. This proves successful as Otis ate Patton alive before escaping into the wild. After Hal leaves with the boys in the morning, he accidentally takes Lois' paycheck and puts in the trash (he finds it at the end of the episode). She begins searching for it, but can't find it. While tearing the house up, she starts finding objects and "dirt" on the boys and Hal. She starts making piles for evidence against each of the boys in her life when Malcolm's Krelboyne teacher stops by for a visit after noticing he has been skipping school all week. Hal is later confronted by the security guard who explains the boys' rotten behavior. Rather than apologize for it, he punches the guard out and flees with the boys in tow. The next day, Spangler confronts Francis for the death of Patton since he was the owner of Otis. He tries to claim that he was set up by someone else for it. The angered Spangler doesn't believe a word coming out of Francis' mouth because he found snake skin droppings in his foot locker and demands he confesses. Annoyed over Francis' defiance, he punishes the cadets with two months worth of having the hot water shut off and tells them to thank the cadet for not confessing to his latest infraction. Believing they're going to beat him up, he warns them to take a picture of him being beaten up and send it to Lois with a sign containing the words "I told you so!" Instead, the cadets congratulate Francis which confuses him. They revealed they hated Patton so much for his annoying barking and wanted to be rid of the dog. The cadets believe Francis did them favor by letting his pet snake, Otis, attack and eat Patton. At home, Hal arrives with the boys and finds the paycheck in the trash. They are horrified to find the evidence of their crimes and Lois waiting for them with a sinister smile. She punishes Hal and the boys for their wrongdoings. Trivia *This episode reveals that Malcolm was named after Rusty Malcolm, and that Francis and Reese were originally going to be named Malcolm for the same reason. *Malcolm's extreme dislike of the sport is ironic since his actor Frankie Muniz loves the sport and even shifted his career from acting to racing for a while after the show ended. *At the very end of the episode, when Hal and the boys come home, inside Francis' basket are cigarettes called Morley. Morley is a fictional brand of cigarettes often seen in movies and TV, such as "Psycho", Pulp Fiction and "The X-Files". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Hal